The invention relates to anchoring elements for pipe couplings for frictional connection of smooth-ended pipes, having a housing, at least one sealing element arranged therein and comprising rubber-elastic material, the anchoring element being used for engaging at least one of the pipes to be connected, being formed substantially L-shaped in cross-section and having a first limb extending in the axial direction and a second limb extending at an acute angle to the first limb and the transition between the two limbs preferably being in the form of a radius, the second limb being provided at least partly with slots running in the longitudinal direction, and the slots extending beyond the transition or beyond the radius into the first limb.
Anchoring elements for pipe couplings transmit the forces acting as a result of internal pressure or from the outside on a pipeline between the individual pipes of the pipeline. These are primarily tensile or compressive forces. Depending on the loading of the pipe connections, however, transverse forces or torsional moments may also occur.
The production of the anchoring elements is very complicated since as a rule they have to be produced from spring steel and have to be cold-formed.
GB2321685 discloses anchoring elements which are formed substantially L-shaped in cross-section. The first limb extends approximately in the axial direction and a second limb at an acute angle thereto. The second limbs are provided with slots emanating from the free end. These slots give rise to individual teeth which can engage the surface of the pipes to be connected. However, since the slots extend only over a part of the length of the second limbs, the flexibility of the teeth is relatively low.
In particular, in the case of ovalness of the pipes or an unintentionally skew-mounted pipe coupling, the teeth cannot optimally engage the pipe.